The Jedi and the Jacket
by Woman of Rohan
Summary: Oneshot. Carth can't seem to find his beloved orange jacket... but Revan knows exactly where it is. Post KotOR. CarthRevan fluff. LSF. Nothing spectacular... just a short little story that popped into my head one night...


**AN: This is just a cute and fluffly little piece that popped into my head late one night after playing KotOR. Anything resembling a real plot is completely unintentional. It's rated T for a bit of mild language and implied naughtiness. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, this story is dedicated to everyone over at CC, because Carth rocks our socks!**

**A small update to the story, I added the lyrics to Keith Urban's "You Look Good In My Shirt." It was actually what originally inspired me to write this little piece of fluffy nonsense. Carth and Revan belong to Bioware and Lucasarts, respectively. The lyrics to the song belong to Keith Urban. I own nothing! **

* * *

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work.  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt_

_Keith Urban -- "You Look Good In My Shirt"_

"Dammit! _Where in space did I put it_?!"

Carth cursed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour, as he frantically rummaged through his belongings in search of his favorite orange jacket. He vividly remembered placing it at the end of his bed before entering the shower, but its whereabouts were currently unknown to him. Wearing only a pair of pants, Carth was becoming increasingly irritated as he continued to toss various articles of clothing around his previously immaculate room. If he didn't find his jacket soon, he would undoubtedly be late for his meeting with the general of the Telosian Military Force and he had no intention of making a bad impression upon him.

"Looking for something, flyboy?" A familiar feminine voice sounded from the doorway, sounding playful despite Carth's predicament. The Republic pilot didn't bother looking up at her, for he was too engrossed in his search.

"Yes, Revan… as a matter of fact, I'm looking for my jacket. You haven't seen it, have you?"

"Oh, you mean your infamous orange jacket?" she asked casually, narrowly avoiding being hit by a renegade pair of underwear as it was tossed in her direction. "Didn't you have it before you took a shower?"

"Yeah, I did," said Carth, sounding tense. "I remember setting it at the end of the bed… and now it's gone. I swear, I'm losing my mind!" The pilot ran his fingers through his damp hair in frustration, cursing under his breath.

"Relax, Carth. I'm sure you're not losing your mind… you're just not looking in all the right _places_."

"What do you mean?" he asked, finally looking up to face the doorway. "I've looked _everywhere_ and I just can't seem to-…" Carth trailed off as his eyes finally fell upon Revan and his dark eyebrows rose in surprise.

Perhaps he hadn't looked everywhere after all…

Revan was looking rather seductive, as she leaned casually in the doorway. Her ebony hair had been loosened from its normally tight ponytail and it fell around her face, accenting her feminine features with deep contrast to her pale skin. Perhaps the most surprising aspect of her appearance was the fact that she appeared to be wearing absolutely nothing… that is, except for a certain orange jacket.

For a brief moment, Carth considered scolding Revan for stealing his favorite article of clothing, but the sight before him was just too much for him to bear and he ended up laughing instead. A gratifying chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to look upon Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith.

He noted that she looked utterly ridiculous wearing his shirt. It was at least 3 sizes too large for her petite frame and since Revan was considerably shorter than he was, it nearly fell to her knees, giving it the appearance of a rather odd-looking nightgown. The shoulders stuck out awkwardly due to their masculine fit and the sleeves drooped inches past Revan's hands. It did absolutely nothing to accent her womanly figure, but somehow, Carth couldn't deny that there was something irresistible about the jacket being worn by her.

Revan noticed the fact that Carth was blatantly staring at her and she grinned, striking a pose with her hands upon her hips.

"So, how do I look?" she asked teasingly.

"You look ridiculous!"

Revan feigned disappointment, crossing her arms defensively. "Really? I thought I looked rather ravishing. You know, they say that orange pilot jackets are the new 'little black dress'. It's only a matter of time before they become staples of women all over the galaxy."

"Heh… yeah, I'm sure it'll be the next big thing in the world of fashion," Carth stated sarcastically, as his laughter finally faded. "But as amusing as this is, gorgeous, I really need my jacket back. You're going to make me late for my meeting."

"Sorry, no can do. If you want it back, you'll have to catch me first!"

Revan bounded down the hallway and it seemed that Carth had no choice but to play along in order to retrieve his jacket. Despite his better judgment, he ran after her through their tiny apartment, laughing all the way, and he noted that she was considerably faster than he was. After quite a few minutes of chasing her, Carth finally managed to grab a hold of Revan as he pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"There's no escape now…" he teased, leaning in close to her ear. "Now, can I please have my jacket back so I can get to my meeting?"

"Aw, they can wait a few more minutes, can't they? Don't you want to earn your jacket back?" Revan threw her arms around his neck and looked hopefully into his eyes.

"Haven't I earned it back, already? Chasing you around is pretty strenuous work!"

Revan grinned devilishly at him, as her hands began to trail down Carth's chest in a rather suggestive manner. He sighed heavily and then kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Dammit, woman… I just can't say no to you. And you know it, too, don't you?"

Revan continued to smile deviously. "Yep. And that's why I love you… oh, and the orange jacket helps a lot, too."

They laughed in unison before Revan grasped Carth's hand and led him towards the bedroom. It seemed that The Telosian Military would just have to wait a bit longer. There would probably be hell to pay, but it was a chance that he was more than willing to take. As the bedroom door came to a close, Carth looked upon the woman he loved and he couldn't help but smile and reflect upon how lucky he truly was.

_She's strong, beautiful, passionate and_, he thought to himself,_ she looks good in my shirt. _


End file.
